


Tides

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: OOC, Other, Ship, cera-ne, him henson, relationship, thra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Skeksa and Skekmal get called back to the Castle of the Crystal
Relationships: skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tides

Skeksa dried her soaked feathers. Deciding that the rest the sun should dry. It may not be a good choice, letting salt water crisp up her fell and feathers, but there was no fresh water right now, and the long days in her cabin made her body feel dirty and sticky.

A soft creek like sounds came from inside the small hut. Easily mistaken by the harsh wind of the open sea, but for a schooled ear like Skeksa she knew, The Hunter.

As expected, the big Skeksis, with his mask in his hand, came out. Giving her a light touch with his sharp beak, before setting the skull back on his scaled head. Giving his more famous look.

“When do we arrive?”

Skeksa, holding her head up and sniffing the sea air, said: “In an hour, we got a good flow”

Grunting the Hunter settled besides the mariner. “Maybe you should undress for the time being, this armour can’t be comfortable while the suns shine”

Skekmal side-eyed his fellow Skeksis, giving her a short chuckle. “Already wanting me out of clothes”

“Hah”

Her blue feathers swayed with the wind, letting it shine in every colour.

“I wonder what Skekso wants, it has been many, many, trine since we visited the Castle. Last time I was there,…I guess, was the beginning.”

Skekmal only nodded. “Seems like a life time”

And maybe it was. After all, they don’t really remember much of that day. They didn’t exist, and then they did. Or at least that is what they told themselves. The life before was like a dream, a nightmare. Filled with memories which didn’t belong to them, things that were so strange. A life far away from Thra. And the other parts of them. Ursan and Urva were not as close as Skekmal and Skeksa, but shared their own special bond. Who were they before?

Who knows.

Besides her Skekmal started to take off his armour, leaving only his red shirt, trousers and skull collection in place. She smirked and went back to collecting warmth of the three brothers.

A while passed till Skekmal began to sniff the air and bolted to the mast, creeping it up like one of the trees in his forest. On top, he pointed wordless towards the upcoming black mass. Land.

Well, then, time to get dressed, putting her dark red coat on, laying her small blue hat on and walking to the Bow of her small ship. Must be the Cera-Na. The closest they can get to the Crystal without being spotted by Gelfling.

Skekmals body landed besides her with a loud THuMP. “Soon we will have land under our feet again” She looked behind. “Are you happy to feel stone and wood again?”

Skekmal scoffed, getting behind her and putting his main arms around her. “I would rather feel you than stone, Mariner” Now it was Skeksa who chuckeld. “Charmer”

After a while of affectional nuzzles they finally arrived. Letting the ship hit the sand banks. Skekmal waisted no time hopping into the clear sand and starting to sniff. Skeksa landed as well, slowly taking step on step away from her ship. It felt so strange being on Land. It has no soul, it was solid. Water was a beast, and the land was a sleeping beast. Boring.

Skekmal waited at the herb layer, the first entrance to the new forest. The way to the Crystal Castle. The Forest and the Mountain barrier are the burden of crossing over Cera-Na.

The Hunter, sensing her hate towards the obstacles ahead of them, spoke: “The sooner we pass, the sooner we will be back.”

Skeksa nooded. “Yeah, I already feel heavier on this forsaken stone”


End file.
